8th Israel twins maraka
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Joseph The twin child of the Roman Empire and one of Israel'sisters that help run Israel. His farther rarely spoke or saw him this made Joseph jealous of north and south Italy he loves his sister half brother aunt and mother dearly he is orthodox Jewish just like his twin sister. He and his sister don't really look alike but they are still twins he's never met his other aunts uncle four farther's or live in family or other country siblings.his sister always told him of for trying to think they don't belong looks Olive brown hair just like his sisters peach skin aquamarine blue eyes on his head he has a kappa A holy hat for Jewish men he often wears sliver and royal blue Star of David jumper and navy jeans personalty He's very protective of Easter and hungry he his very dramatic and creative but a talented fighter he served 4 years in the Jewish army relationships Easter: his twin sister he swore to protect her with his life but once a month she and him have argument he's the fire and she's the water complete different a but the get along so well they have one of the best brother and sister relationship Hungary:she is his crush he sworn to protect her just like Easter he always brings her his mothers fresh challah on Friday mornings before shut and family time which he secretly hopes she will join one day but they have a very good friendship the two of them both love music N. Italy: he finds him extremely annoying if he talks about pasta to long Italy has to watch his back as Joseph is a sniper they are arch rivals S.italy:can tolerate him but he finds him idiotic and to roman fancy he almost lost is and was about two shoot and the two Italy's when South tried two flirt with Easter his battle cry that day was "you basted stay away from my sister " he and Germany both spent the afternoon chasing after South Italy Germany: he's at and agreement with Germany knowing that he and his sister have a form of relationship as Germany like Joseph has agreed to protect Easter but because of that he is watched closely by Joseph England/Britain: Joseph's best friend they often hang out talk about the anyone how drives them mad Easter The eldest twin two joseph the 3rd daughter of the roman and Israel Alliance Is a mercenary she gets up 5 am every morning except Shabbat she kinda loves Germany =looks= Olive brown hair like her brothers olive carmlie skin and deep amber eyes she always wears sliver white or blue she served the army for 8 years she left and eighteen and back at twenty 6 =relationships Joseph: very trust filled relationship she often makes him train with her for 2 hours every Monday she makes him matzah ball soup in exchange Hungary: best friend in whole world she loves going to hungarys houses nod drawing with her and playing music and maid gossip Germany: she loved Germany until,world war two wear she could not bear to look at him but he was so sad and sorry she forgave him her love for him came back they of tern train together and go out for runs together Britain:she finds him very braty that she hates him America:dose not mind Japan:okay not two fond of him